The Unknown Sister
by xxxChaosQueenxxx
Summary: A mystery girl challenges Jaden, but they have no idea who it is. Then a tournament comes out of nowhere. This all isn't happening by fate, so what is?
1. Chapter 1

A New Family Member

I do not own yu gi oh

**A New Family Member**

(in Jaden's pod)

"Come on Jaden, wake up! It's no use Hassleberry. He won't wake up." I heard a voice say that, but I wasn't in the mode to open my eyes just yet.

"I'm sorry sarge but you leave me no choice." said a heavier voice. I then felt ice cold water being poured down my face and shirt.

"Hey what did you do that for?" I had to scream now being fully awake now.

"You were going to miss that special announcement Chancellor Shepard has to make." said Syrus, the small blue haired duelist.

"That isn't till five and it is only seven right now." I growled in frustration.

"I know but all the others are awake and they want to do something. Chazz and Alexis sent me to get you." said Syrus.

"Yeah," Hassleberry, the big muscled dinosaur duelist, said, "and so did Bastion."

"Fine just let me change. Oh yeah and how did you get in. I'm the only one who lives here now." I asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh that. I kept our key to get into the dorm sarge. But there is no time to change the subject go change." Then Syrus and Hassleberry left the room.

(Normal POV)

"Ah it feels good to be out of that helicopter." said a chirpy, happy voice, "Big brother when am I going to start here?"

"Tomorrow." as a gruff voice said while stepping out of the helicopter with the insignia of Kaiba Corporation. Both these newcomers wore in gray cloaks that covered their faces.

"Why are you here anyway, big brother? I thought that you were going to stay in Domino City to monitor me."

"I was but something came up and I decided to stay here."

"You know that you're going to just create a big fuss."

"I know, but we have to do this research."

"Fine, but can I go explore the island while you go talk to the Chancellor?"

"Sure but just don't show your face or tell your name."

"Fine and don't worry." The chirpy voice said running off.

(Jaden's POV)

"Glad you're out Jaden. Now can we please go?" said the incredible Chazz (according to him).

"Fine we'll go but what are we going to do." I had to ask since it was so early in the morning.

"Well I don't know but we will find out when we go." said the beautiful Alexis. They left the Slifer Red dorm with her signal.

They went outside and saw a person in a gray cloak and she had a duel disk. It was the state-of-the-art one that was so expensive that only the rich can afford and not even Duel Academy can get one. It was also personalized for the duelist choice. It was the standard way a duel disk looked but it was in a curlicue design with small music note gems on it that looked like real diamonds, sapphires, rubies, topaz, and emeralds.

"Hey you! Are you a tough duelist?" the person in the gray cloak said. Her voice had a chirp to it.

"I'm the best duelist in this academy." said a proud Chazz.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the one in red. I heard that a duelist in a Slifer jacket was suppose to be the best and toughest duelist in this whole school and I came to challenge him." the voice said with confidence and pointing at me.

"I guess I will accept your challenge then." I said while jumping from the two-story balcony. Everyone else just walked down the stairs.

"Good." The happy voice said." Now let's start."

"But don't you want to take the cloak off."

"I'm fine with it on."

"Duel" both her said and me. I guessed it was a girl since of her high voice.

The two dueled their hardest and Jaden noticed a few cards that this girl has that were in the card shop in Domino City of Yugi Mutou grandfather's shop that are priceless. I wondered where she got those cards. But still most of her cards are related to music. In the end this mystery girl won.

"And that's done. Well I'll see you around." She said while running into the forest toward the main building. The duel took most of the day and now it was already 4pm.

"God that duels made me hungry. I need to go to the main building." I said with an exhausted look on my face.

"That duel took forever and that girl was strong she defeated Jaden." said an astounded Alexis.

"That shows that Jaden isn't the best duelist here." cried out a happy Chazz.

"Hey Syrus, Hassleberry, remember when we went to Domino City and we visited the card shop ran by Yugi's grandfather. I noticed that some of her cards are form there and aren't those cards priceless." I said turning towards those two.

"Hey you're right now that I think about it. How would she get a hold of those cards?" told the dinosaur duelist, " Well no use to think about that now. We got to get back to the school or we'll be late for the announcement."

They all left wondering who that girl was and why was she here. They entered the dueling stadium where the announcement was to be held. Most of the school was there already and the only seats left were at the top. After about five minutes Chancellor Shepard came in.


	2. Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

(Normal POV)

"Now students, I am here to announce a tournament and the entrance of a new student. Now she will come in." A girl in that same cloak with the same duel disk entered the stage. Of course, Jaden's group was amazed that this new student was to be so tough.

"Now I introduce our new student Carmel Mutou, a senior from an academy in America." The girl took off her cloak to reveal her face. She had big, bright azure eyes with full lips on a lightly tan face. Her face was framed with the pitch black hair and brown highlights. This girl belonged in the movies and not in a duel academy. A couple of the boys were staring in awe of her beauty, while the girls had jealous looks on their faces for her beauty that would take their boys away. But the thing that shocked them the most was her last name. She had the exact same last name of the King of Games.

"I know that you are all wondering if she is the sister of Yugi Mutou and here is someone to confirm it." Out came the shadows was all the students role model. Everyone was awed eyed by those two.

"Now Carmel, it is time for you to go to your dorm and I'm sorry but you have to be put in the Slifer Dorm because you are a transfer student. Now would you mind taking a seat in the audience for I have one more announcement to make." The girl left the stage to be seated in the audience. "This announcement would be made from the King of Games himself." Chancellor Shepard passed the mike to Yugi Mutou and started to speak in it. "This school year, I would be holding a year-long dueling contest for your school and only your school. You would compete in a series of duels that would put you against your strength and your determination. The winner of these duels would then face me to become the next King of Games. The tournament would start next month on this exact date to give you time to think on whether you would participate or not." Yugi handed the mike back to Chancellor Shepard so he could close the announcement off. "I know you are all excited of this news and now it is time t go back to your dorms. Oh yes I would like to see Jaden Yuki in my office." The whole school then left with those words.

"Well guys I got to go to the office, you could go on ahead to your dinners. Don't worry about me." Jaden started to sprint up the stairs into the main office. He entered the office to find Yugi and Chancellor Shepard in there.

"Ah Jaden you have arrived. Now I want to talk to you about Carmel. You are to treat her with respect and you have to give her a tour around the school since you are our number one duelist here. Well since Carmel isn't here right now you could show her around tomorrow."

"Sure sir." Jaden said and left the main office to go back to dorm. As he was walking on the third floor he heard piano music and singing and was sure it came from the old music room. Jaden couldn't help but poke his head in to the room. He stood there listening as still as possible so he wouldn't get caught. After three minutes she finished and she started to talk. Jaden was a little worried if she was talking to herself, so decided to take a quick peek. He then saw the duel spirit of a dancing fairy.

The girl then started singing:

_Verse 1  
Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Verse 2  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway

Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Bridge  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

Last Chorus (Different From Others)  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"So did you like it? You want me to play your favorite song don't you?" jaden saw the fairy nod its head and she started the piece she was talking about. The song sounded like one that only a pianist who played for sixty years knows. He was so amazed that he had to come out and watch. He waited till the end of the song to clap. She played the last chord and then just sat there. Jaden thought it is was the perfect time to clap and when he did the girl jerked her head his way. Jaden immediately saw it was Carmel Mutou.

"That was a beautiful song. You played it for your fairy didn't you."

"You could see duel spirits. I thought only me and my brother can."

"so what song did you just play? it sounded really complex." Jaden asked while leaning on the door frame.

"Oh the song name. Well it is called Jeux dEux by Ravel. I have been learning ever since I was three. I'm still making some huge mistakes." She replied gloomly while stroking her fingers on the piano keys.

"You played pretty well. I think even professionals would give you a good reply." Jaden said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think so. They would notice the mistakes without a problem."

Jaden now really want to move on to another subject before she became even sadder. "Anyway why are you in here? This room had been abandoned ever since I entered this school."

"My fairy here found it for me. It knows I love instruments and I can stand not playing one for a day. When I found the room all the instruments were a little out of tune so I fixxed them up and that is when you caught me playing." she said playfully.

"What can you play?" Jaden asked in curisoty.

"You'll think I'm a freak or something it I tell you."

"Come on. Don't be shy." Jaden mocked to press it on her even more.

"Fine I could play piano, flute, clarinet, both acoustic and electric guitar, harp, bass drum, and a couple of other exotic insutruments."

"How come you can play all of these instruments?"

"My parents thought one pro duelist was enough for this family, so they put me into music. The only problem is that the music inspired my deck and helped me with the timing of my cards."

"Nice, now how about we head back to dorm for dinner. It is eight."

"I guess." They then left the room and headed to the Slifer Red Dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jaden, do you get the feeling we're being followed

_Italics is Carmel's dream for this chapter._

_I added a song to Chapter 2._

"Hey Jaden, do you get the feeling we're being followed?" Carmel asked cautiously.

"It's nothing. I get that feeling here all the time but it is nothing big." Jaden said to reassure her. They got out of the building and a girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform stepped right out from behind them.

"I can't believe Jaden is spending so much time with her and she just entered the school. She is stealing him away from me. Showing off her talents and thinking that would draw him in." the girl crept into the shadows of the trees to get back to her own dorm.

"So this is the Slifer Red Dorm. I know that it is not nearly what you are use to but the inside is better." Jaden said telling about the dorm.

"I'm glad I get to live here. I wanted to step away from the rich life."

"Well there might be some hints of richness in here. Chazz redesigned the whole bottom floor. The bottom is the more renovated part while the top is the old part."

"Where am I going to stay because the staff already put my luggage in the living room?"

"You could have the bottom floor. I stay on the top." Jaden said while entering the bottom floor to help Carmel get stelled in.

"Are you sure? This place is big enough for both of us, and there are two bathrooms."

"I don't want to intrude."

"It'll be alright. I'm a very light sleeper and I'll mostly stay in the living room."

"You sure you don't mine."

"Of course not. It will give me someone to wake up in the morning like what I do to my brother."

"Don't worry I'm out during dawn. You won't be waking me up. Well good night."

They then slipped into their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

Now with mystery person

"I know I'm going to regret doing this." the girl said while standing outside of a Blue dorm.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in. it's open."

"Oh hi Alexis what are you doing here?"

"Blair, I have a proposition for you. I need you to get that new girl away from Jaden. Can you do that?"

"I can but what do I get in return."

"You could compete for Jaden if you get that girl away. I don't care if they are friends. Just make sure it doesn't evolve into anything else."

Alexis then stormed out the room hoping she left the job to a capable person.

Back to the Carmel and Jaden 

"_Where am I?" Carmel asked staring into a complete darkness._

"_You are in the shadow world." A voice called in the darkness._

"_Impossible. I never took part in a shadow game." She said scared._

"_I know that is why I brought you here. To test your skills, see if you are as good as your brother, the nameless pharaoh." The figure said as it walked out of the darkness._

"_I won't duel." Carmel screamed and ran away._

In the real world, Carmel was thrashing and tossing in her sleep with moans and groans. They were loud enough to wake up Jaden in his dreamless sleep.

"Hmm what is going on?" Jaden said sleepily while looking as Carmel's bed, and there he saw here like that in her sleep. He immediately rushed to her side to wake her up. Carmel was twisting and shaking. She kept mubling leave me alone, or I'll stop the research. Jaden finally got her awake. Carmel shot straight off her pillow and in to an up right position.

"Hey, you alright?" Jaden asked concernely.

"I'm fine." Carmel stampered out while rubbing her temples. She felt Jaden's hands still on her and decided to get up. Jadne put a stop to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

Jaden listened to her and headed back for his bed, and Carmel left to go to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

guides

**Kaiba thought that sending my brother here instead would be a better idea, seeing he knows more about it then he does. And that is how I come in. my brother needed a good excuse to cover up why he is really here and thought a tournament would be perfect. He needed someone to work while he set up the tournament. The Chancellor agreeded to all of this madness. He suggested that I should be put inmediatley in Blue Dorm since I was the star duelist at my old school, but my brother gave him the reason to put me in Slifer. But I actually enjoy being in this dorm instead, it is more calmer and more serene."**

**They then stared out at the ocean for a couple of more minutes and they reliazed that it was 7:30 and it was time to head to the main building for breakfast.**

"**Hey Carmel, we have to get to our breakfast, before they send out a search party for us." Jaden said while getting up from the sand and brushing his pants down.**

"**Yeah you're right. Let's move." They walked back to the building in a complete silence. Of course they got a couple of stares as they went back.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I keep having these nightmares

"Why do I keep having these nightmares? Do they really have to do what I'm here for?" Carmel asked to herself while sipping hot chocolate in Chazz's renovated living room. "I hope Jaden didn't hear anything or he is bound to question. Oh well it is about 5, might as well change and get out." She said all of this in a whisper while looking at her phone and went back to the room to change into her Slifer uniform. Her uniform wasn't the usual dress. When she first saw it she thought it was a little too slutty. Instead she asked her brother if he can ask the Chancellor to let her invent her own uniform and Shepard did. She had a short-sleeve button down vest that was the Slifer red with the button on top. She didn't have it buttoned so she wore a white tank top that went as low as you would wear leggings under it and she had faded army shorts that were just above the knee. She quickly left the room and decided to find a place to think. She wound up on a beach. It was only 5:30 so she thought she would watch the sun rise and get in some thinking.

Jaden woke up when Carmel got to the beach. 'Huh I wonder where she went?' Jaden decided to get ready for the day. Ever since he came back from the Dark World, Jaden had a lot on his mind. He discovered that going to the beach every morning helped him clear his head. The beach that he went to was the same one as which Carmel was on right now.

When Jaden got down there, there is usually no one but then he saw Carmel staring out into the ocean. He decided to talk to her.

"Hey Carmel what are you doing out this early? Everyone here is always asleep."

"I can ask you the same thing." she said while Jaden sat next to her on the white sand.

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"It's nothing, just the run-of-the-mill nightmare."

"It didn't sound like it. You were mumbling about some research. You don't have to hide things like the Dark to me. I know all about it."

"Yeah I know that is why my brother is here." Carmel said these words so fast that she didn't have time to think. "I can't believe I said that."

"Carmel there is some other reason to why you are here and would just tell me."

"Fine my brother been nagging on me to ask you for help. My brother is here to discover more about his past. He's called the Nameless Pharaoh in his life before and he participated in Shadow Games in his past life. He also did some of them when he versus others a couple of years back. He knows that this school went through with its share and decided that it was worth investigating. Kaiba was informed of this and he knew a little about it too, but he decided to send my brother. And that is where I come in. he needed a coverup story so what is better then a duel tournamtent. Of course he would be busy and he needed someone to work for with him and he decieded to take me out of the shadows. He kenw it was time for people to know he actually have a family and so here I am. We discuss this with Sheppard and he instited on getting you aboard since you saved this school countless of times." Carmel finished explainng while looking Jaden in the eye and then turning them to the sea.

"I guess I have no other choice but to help. I'll show you some of the where the Shadow Games took place tonight." Jaden said, "well we wasted a buch of time I think it is best to get our breakfast."


End file.
